


Wash your thoughts out of your hair

by Patchwork_Quilt



Series: Witcher Writing Circle bingo [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtubs, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bath, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Geralt signed as he kneeled In front of the bard. “The audacity of some men.” Dandelion said with a dramatic hand flair. His long brown hair framing his face perfectly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Writing Circle bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953898
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Wash your thoughts out of your hair

**Author's Note:**

> For the Witcher Writers Circle October Bingo square “sharing a bath.”
> 
> The title came from something Scooter said during an episode of the podcast “Sleep with me” I don’t remember what episode it might have been episode 777.

Dandelion was seated on the bed in the little room they had rented at the inn. His eye was black and blue, it hurt like hell, he had a matching bruise on the left of his stomach area. He didn’t mean to start the fight, he was lucky it wasn’t a full on bar fight. It actually wasn’t really a fight at all. A Man had remembered him from the last time he was in this town, and decided that he hadn’t learned his lesson last time.

Geralt signed as he kneeled In front of the bard. “The audacity of some men.” Dandelion said with a dramatic hand flair. His long brown hair framing his face perfectly. 

“How dare they think that they can just beat up the Best bard on the continent and not have him fight back!” 

Geralt chuckled because dandelion didn’t get the chance to fight back.

“Open your mouth, bard.” Geralt held a piece of dessert food to the bard’s mouth, who quickly ate it. It was a cookie of sorts with apples and something sweet and chewy, which dandelion told him was caramel. 

Dandelion ate the cookie piece and it seemed to shut him up, Geralt hummed. 

“This might sting and hurt a little, I’m sorry dear.” Geralt said as he put a salve on the bruise that was on his bard’s stomach. Dandelion flinched away at first, wincing but he let Geralt continue. 

He chuckled lightly, usually the roles were reversed;usually it was dandelion’s job to help Geralt's wounds. 

“I can’t put any on your eye, I’m sorry. You’ll just have to tough it out.” 

“My hair is greasy! This is a disaster Geralt! A disaster! I look hideous now!!” 

“You could never look hideous darling. Let’s get a bath going for you, I’ll wash your hair.”

“You sure you know how?” The bard chuckles. 

“Oof you wound me. Of course I know how to wash hair!” The witcher chuckles in return, capturing  _ his _ bard's lips in a kiss. 

“I’ll go get the bar girls to draw us up a bath.” Geralt disappears down the stairs, returning followed by three girls carrying water jugs, pouring the water into the metal tub until it was full. 

Geralt adds soap and oils, the ones he likes the smell of the best on his bard. The Witcher then rushes over and helps the now naked Dandelion into the tub. 

“It smells beautiful, thank you Dear Doofus.” Dandelion winced as the warm water hit his wounds. Geralt smiled, quite proud of himself. 

He grabbed the oil His bard likes to use, and lathered it in his hands. Then he scrubs it into dandelion’s hair. The bard smiled and leaned into the touch, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“That feels wonderful, thank you so much.” Dandelion all but purred. Geralt Smiled softly, “of course my love, of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and a kudos! Find me on tumblr at Patchwork-Doublet


End file.
